You Didn't Listen!
by Mistress Duck
Summary: ErenXReader! I hope you like!


"E-Eren. Are you e-even listening t-to me?" You asked as the brown haired boy kissed your neck. The moans that came out made him smirk more against your skin. If felt so good. His teeth nipping at the soft skin around your neck. His strong hands playing with your boobs to get more sounds out of you.

"I am." He said huskily under his breath. You moaned more as you pushed your leg up and against his hard member. He moaned out and bit down on your neck making you moan. You wanted to be quite but it was so hard to be. The moon light shining down on your entangled bodies.

"E-Eren. I am trying to tell you." you panted. He moaned lightly and pushed you back on the bed kissing you deeply. You kissed him back as he started to rub his head against you entrance. The moans that came from you only made it worse. You could feel his hot cum dripping down your wet woman hood. You wanted more of him. You were soaked.

"Tell me what?" He asked sucking on your neck. You knew that one was going to leave a mark. Your body twitched wanting him to fill you up with himself.

"Just please go in already!" You yelled at him. He chuckled and started to push in. You moaned softly and pulled him closer. His whole member pushing into you and filling you up. You were so happy it was Eren. It always felt amazing. His body was always so hot. You blamed his titan powers for that.

"What was it you wanted to tell me~?" He asked kissing your neck. You couldn't help but pant as scratched his back. He moaned and you pulled him closer kissing him. He kissed you back. Your tongues fight each other to see who was better. You gave up and let his tongue explore your wet mouth. Both your eyes were closed. Enjoying the love from one another.

"What. I wanted to say." You panted out as he pulled back for air. He started to move and you tossed your had back wanting more. He moaned louder and you moaned. "Eren!" You called out as you pushed your hips back to meet with his. He kissed you again bucking his hips into you. He was so big. So filling. You wanted more. He moved faster. The slapping of skin use to sound gross to you but the sound now made you even more hot. He took hold of your boob running his tongue all around the nipple and taking into his mouth and sucking on it. You moaned as he pounded into you.

"Oh god so close." He panted out. You pulled him closer wrapping your legs around his waist. You wanted it all. You wouldn't let his escape this time. Every time he would pull out and you would be covered in his cum. He would always state how amazing you look but it always left you feeling empty. This time you wanted it all. He always wanted it. Eren being the scared little boy he was didn't want to piss you off. He learned never too after what you did to Jean.

"Please Eren. In me! Please!" You called out. You were twitching all around him. Wanting him more. You were so tight as pleasure built it's way up in the pit of your stomach. You needed him. You wanted to let lose. You needed to. It had been so long. He pushed deeply into you and your head was tossed back. Your body lifted lightly off the bed as you felt your climax. You could feel your cum dripping down your and Eren and down to the sheets of the bed. Eren moved a bit more thrusting deep with in you and painting your walls a pretty white.

The warmth that you felt was so amazing. You wanted to always feel that warmth. Eren moaned as he came more pushing you full of his cum. His body arched and you moaned. You were panting as he pulled out. His cum spilling out of you and running out from you pussy. Eren smiled down to you and kissed your head. You felt so full of him. Your eyes getting heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Now what was it you wanted to say?" Eren asked as he kissed you again. You looked beside him and lifted your arm weakly as you pointed to the door.

"I asked Christa and Mikasa over." You stated. Eren blinked and turned his head. His face went bright red as Christa was covering her eyes and Mikasa looked like she was about to cut off his head. And not the one he sees from.

"Mikasa I uh?" He asked more then said.

"When a lady says she wants to talk she's not talking about sex!"She yelled out. Eren rolled out of bed and started dressing covering you as he ran from Mikasa with a broom. Christa walked over to your side and handed you some of your cloths.

"Here you go." She smiled. You smiled to her and started to pull on your bra. "Sooo..." She said softly. You started to do up your shirt. "What's it like to feel him all in you?" She asked. You blinked and smiled. You forgot she was with Ymir.

"Amazing." You smiled. She giggled and helped you change. That night Levi was asking where Eren was and why his broom was broken. Mikasa simply told him that it was to big to stick up his ass and that she had to make it shorter. Levi wasn't happy. And Mikasa? Well... She really didn't care.


End file.
